Último deseo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Eren sería matado a golpes por Rivaille por haber roto preciadas pertenencias al limpiar el cuarto de éste, el menor no quería morir, realmente no quería. Pero Corporal cometió un error: le dio un último deseo antes de golpearlo hasta la muerte, un deseo bastante especial que haría rendir aquel chico titán. ErenxRivaille.


Aquí estoy con otra historia, a quienes me leen desde Hetalia no se preocupen, no lo voy a dejar, lo juro por... algo que se me ocurrirá más adelante, por ahora contribuyo un poco aquí con mis fics cortos.

**Dedicado: **A Solitudely de nuevo porque soy muy forever alone en este fandom (?)**  
****Pareja: **ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** Insinuaciones sexuales.

Eren temblaba, joder, joder, joder. En esos momentos realmente deseaba estar cara a cara con un titán colosal y no estar allí, con Rivaille sujetándole el cabello y con cara de pocos amigos -no es que el resto del tiempo tuviera cara de muchos amigos, claro-, además, tenía prohibido agachar mucho la mirada para observar al mayor o este se encabronaba más por temas de "altura", el pobre Eren otra vez sería golpeado. Todo en su vida con aquel gran icono entre los suyos se basaba en golpes y más golpes.

Además… tanta culpa no tenía ¡él, Rivaille le había mandado a limpiar su habitación! si por accidente se cayó uno que otro adorno… ¿no es su culpa verdad? aunque se sintió culpable por el recuerdo que le rompió a Corporal al limpiar, uno de un antiguo camarada… pero eso no dictaba que debía morir.

–Heichou... los accidentes ocurren...–susurró con una risa nerviosa y cagado de miedo.

–Y la gente muere…–completó la frase con una expresión aún más terrorífica.

Eren repasó su vida...corta y homosexual vida... aún no quería morir, aún quería acabar con esos desgraciados titanes -algunos buenos bailarines y corredores, por cierto-. Pero la cara de Rivaille era todo un poema y amenazaba con matar a cualquier desgraciado sujeto que se llamara "Eren Yeager" y tuviera la desgracia de convertirse en un titán de quince metros al que Rivaille estaba autorizado a matar en cualquier momento.

Incluso en ese maldito momento.

–S-Señor… podemos hablar de esto… si quiere limpio todas las instalaciones… de nuevo… y si rompo algo lo compenso limpiando otras cosas. –lo que decía no era muy lógico, no tenía mucho que ofrecerle a su jefe…

Excepto "eso". Pero no muchas veces Rivaille está de animos para tener "eso" y dejarse hacer "eso" por Eren.

Significado de eso: Sexo.

–No mocoso... di tus plegarias...–

–¡Señor, por favor reconsidere los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos!–

El mayor alzó la vista hacia el cielo unos segundos y volvió a apretar su agarre.

–La última vez te corriste dentro, fue asqueroso, varias horas limpiándome el puto culo, eso es todo menos un buen momento...–

–¡Pero...señor! ¿no tiene un recuerdo agradable que no sea respecto al sexo de esta pobre alma condenada?–

–Me temo que no...–susurró con seriedad y la voz de Eren se hizo un hilillo chichón en busca de alguien que salvara su vida.

¿Así qué sólo lo quería para eso aquel ser malvado? ¿con quién demonios fue a parar? ¿cómo se enamoró de ese enano?

¡Cómo en un ser tan pequeño cabe tanta maldad! y eso sería un mal pensamiento si saliera de su boca, pero se lo quería gritar si al fin de cuentas iba a morir.

–Te concedo un último deseo puto cerdo...–soltó el agarre y se cruzó de brazos. –Luego de eso morirás, o agonizarás en el piso si soy piadoso. –

Eren se levantó con una sonrisa nerviosa, al menos estaba desistiendo de golpearle "tan fuerte", aunque no lo pareciera... Eren no era masoquista, quizás un poco "golpeable" pero no masoquista. Pensó en la oferta de Rivaille con detenimiento.

¿Qué deseaba aparte de exterminar a los titanes? los ojos se le iluminaron abriéndolos risueñamente y esbozando una sonrisa tierna y sincera como cuando era niño.

–¿Estás delirando, mocoso?–alzó una ceja Corporal para luego sentir al chico más alto acercarse a él hasta quedar a centímetros de el, a Rivaille le dio un tic en el ojo, odiaba cuando se ponía tan cerca recordándole que es más alto con su puta edad.

¿Por qué no tomó más leche? ¿por qué?

–Un deseo... ¿verdad?–sonrió el muchacho de oreja a oreja, el mayor le miró incrédulo cuando una mano de Eren le atrapaba contra la pared detrás de su espalda. –¿Sabes cuál es mi deseo, Rivaille?–Corporal sintió un leve estremecimiento cuando los dedos de la otra mano de aquel nuevo integrante se posaron en su cadera...era raro que aquel muchacho no lo tratara como un "usted".

Quizás era parte de su última petición.

–Dilo ya para poder poner mi zapato en tu sucia cara...–

–Bien...–sonrió.

Ni un millón de años prepararían a Rivaille para aquel deseo empalagoso y estúpido.

–Sé mi esposo, Rivaille...–por un momento quiso decir "esposa", pero sabía que con eso lo molerían en el piso.

Si fuera más expresivo, la mandíbula de Corporal rozaría el suelo y se hubiera caído en su pequeño trasero de espaldas, pero sólo abrió los ojos y la boca suavemente.–¿Tú... qué?–pensó que escuchó mal, debía hacerlo.

¿Quien en este mundo era tan suicida para preguntarle algo como eso?

–Eso... cásate conmigo Rivaille...cuando lo hagas y tengamos un casamiento frente a todos... podrás matarme...–

El superior hizo una pausa dramática. Abrió ojos ojos y miró el suelo.

–Bien jugado mocoso. Bien jugado... –sonrió.

Eren le besó los labios en un beso corto. El mayor afiló la mirada con un imperceptible sonrojo.

–Y antes de casarnos, tenemos que empezar una relación, vivir un amor... –

–Esta es una puta tortura Eren... ¿te estás vengando, no?–

–¿Quieres matarme?–sonrió el muchacho.

Rivaille desvío un poco la mirada y gruñó su respuesta. –Sí...–

El más joven sonrió tomando al mayor entre sus brazos para seguramente recibir otra golpiza, pero valía la maldita pena. Ese "sí quiero matarte" para él era otra cosa totalmente distinta en el lenguaje Rivaillés, idioma de los Rivaille's.

Para Eren eso fue un "sí, quiero casarme contigo puto mocoso".

**N.A:** Rivaille le sugirió un deseo (?) Eren sólo aprovecho la oportunidad, y de que manera... espero que les gustara :3 pondré otra historia pronto EreRi por aquí, parodia claro, suelo escribir más cosas con humor, con amor me despido *w*


End file.
